Sakura kiss
by I like fma
Summary: Fem Kanda. Yullen/arekan. Becomes alucky star crossover later on. Will not have Lucky star charecters later *MAY CONTAIN D.GRAY-MAN SPOILES it's unlikely* Was inspired by a dojin called "Family Walker" :


**Fem Yu. Yullen. Kinda AU at the begining. becomes a Lucky Star cross-over later on. * Disclaimer - I don't own -man or any songs I include in the story ( 'cuz they're probably all anime songs) * It's a fun night at kareoke and Yu has found the perfect song to sing to the boy she loves. And to top it all off, it's her birthday. She'll show her friend/rival Lenalee, that she'll win Allen over before she can. Enjoy =3!**

**Yu's P.O.V**

Because it was my birthday, Komui finally gave us a break. Allen, Lavi, and I decided to celebrate by going to a kareoke hotel. I had planned to sing about how I felt about Allen as the last song of the night. As the three of us walked into the boys room, we prepared to drink, sing, and have one hell of a time!

**Last song time. . . Yu's P.O.V continues.**

I was ready. Everyone was about ready to hit the hay, but they waited for me to order my song and sing it. I easily found it. "This song if for you Allen-kun." The music started. I began to sing.

"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

kizukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo honto wa KIRAI? SUKI? mousou na no? jibun no kimochi ga KURIA ni mietara REDII demo HOSUTO demo kamawanai yosuki ni natteku riyuu wa minna chigauyone kedo MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE aitai ima yasashii kimi ni SAKURA KISS sweet tokimeitara ranman koi shiyo mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku tatoeba atashi no mada shiranai kimi mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo ARU DENIMU ni FURIRU ni KAJUARU ni CHAINA autabi shichi henge kakugo asobe tsugitsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa  
SURIRU mansai danzen koi shiyo isogashikute surechigau hi mo SAKURA KISS setsunai hodo ranman koi DESU yowai TOKO mo uketome aou fureau ai wa muteki sakasou futari wa shuyaku mabushii sora ni makenai omoide tsukurou ima danzen koi shiyo aitai ima yasashii kimi ni SAKURA KISS tokimeitara ranman koi shi yo mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH hanasaku otome no bigaku  
KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

Translation :

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE  
Ive noticed that Im always around youBut is it hating? Liking? Or just paranoia?When I can see my feelings CLEARLY. LADY or HOST, it doesn't matter. The reason for which people fall in loveis different for everyone, but MAYBE YOURE MY LOVE I want to meet you now, and give you a sweet person, a cherry blossom kiss- if your heart moves from it, let's have a romantic love More important than the future is the present; the delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's aesthetics For example, I want to try looking for The still-unknown you of mine, but Im scared In DENIM, in FRILLS, in casuals and CHINESE dress Every time we meet, I change sevenfold and my resolution falters The doors of love that open one after another Are fully loaded with thrills.....it's definately love!  
On days when were busy and pass by each other, a sakura kiss- its a love romantic enough to be painful  
Lets accept each others weak spots, too; love that touches one another is invincible; the two of us who seem to bloom are the protagonists Lets create memories that wont lose against the blindingly bright sky, now.... It's definately love!I want to meet you, who are kind, now; a sakura kiss- when our hearts pound, its romantic love  
The present is even more important than the future; the beautiful spring love is a blossoming maidens aesthetics, YEAH A blossoming maidens aesthetics  
KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE" **( A/N : Song is Sakura Kiss By : Chieko Kawabe . . . It's an opening song for Ouran high host club.)**

The boys were shocked. Shocked. Allen broke the silence by saying, " Is that how you really feel about me, Yu-chan?" All I could do was nod, because he had grabbed both my hands with his and I was starting to blush. "That's funny. I feel the same way." he confessed. I smiled. "I'm so happy, Allen" I said as we kissed.


End file.
